totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alone
A three-year-old Zoey watched as the little girls play unicorn princesses. “I want to be named Glitter Flower!” said Annie. “Can I play?” asked Zoey “I want to be named Molly,” “I didn’t know Molly was a name!” Annie exclaimed “Wow! What a bad name. You make a bad unicorn!” and Annie stuck her tongue out and skipped away. Zoey went to play alone on the swings. Now Zoey is five, it’s the first day of kindergarten. Zoey’s pink flowered backpack I settled on her shoulders, and her plaid dress is wrinkle-free. “Bye Mama!” she waved “By Papa!” and got on the bus. "Bye honey," her dad said a cigar in the corner of his mouth. She saw a girl she knew, named Lauren. “Can I sit here?” Zoey asked “Sorry Zoey, this spot is saved,” Lauren responded shrugging. Zoey felt tears come to her eyes, but she wouldn’t cry on the first day of kindergarten. She sat down alone, and took out a piece of paper and practiced writing her name, in sloppy laters. Five years later during her last recess Zoey is still alone. As she read she kept on looking at the other kids. Playing basketball, soccer, baseball, and assorted tag games. She hated them. She hated those… jocks. No one liked her. She had no clue why. She just didn’t like sports. Frustrated she went back to her book. Zoey walks in school on the first day of sixth grade, at the huge middle school. It was triple the size of her fifth grade class. She didn't want to go to school though. Not right after her dad had been diagnosed with lung cancer. She found her assigned locker and opened it up. Now it’s January, and Zoey is still friendless. “Hi Marianne!” she said to one of the few people who didn’t hate her, and wasn’t a jock. “Oh, hi Zoey,” and she walked off, leaving Zoey once again alone. Tears fall out of a thirteen year old Zoey's eyes. Her parents were her only friends and now she only had one. Zoey's dad had battled cancer for two years, and the medicine had failed. "I'll miss you pa," she said. "Zoey you have to stop smoking it's what killed your father!" Zoey's mom yelled at the 14 year old girl. "I don't have anything to live for ," Zoey exhaled the smoke. "Zoey... please," "Forget it!" Zoey opens her window. "Stop!" Her mom grabs her and pulls her back. Finally Zoey has stopped smoking, but her depression isn't over. After three months of going to the talking docter, it still didn't help. "Have a good day Zoey!" her mom calls to the 9th grader. "I doubt it," she mumbles. “Happy sixteenth birthday sweetie!” Zoey’s mom wakes her up. “Get ready for school, and have a great day!” “Thanks,” said Zoey expressionless. She isn't depressed anymore but she hasn't been the same. "Oh and I have a present for you. There’s a new reality show and they’re accepting auditions!” "Like... on T.V?" asks Zoey. "Yes, and there will be others competing too," answered her mom. A small smile forms on Zoey's mouth. "How do you audition?" THE END Category:One-Shots